


Staying Golden

by RapturesSaviour



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Mild Language, Vampire Sex, Vampire the Masquerade, Vampires, Violence, vtm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapturesSaviour/pseuds/RapturesSaviour
Summary: Chaos starts to unravel for the kindred living in L.A, including for the sewer rats who lurk beneath the city when the Ankaran Sarcophagus is drudged up.While Prince Lacroix throws his fit, dragging in the primogens of each clan to his child-like tantrum, other kindred are stuck carrying out difficult tasks.Two kindred in particular are thrusted into the dangers that have become the Nosferatu warrens, one of whom hold Gary Golden near and dear to her soft, undead heart.





	Staying Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I am writing for one of my absolute best friends, Cachet, who I have spent the past few months truly warming up to and becoming quite close with. I am grateful every day for their friendship, and want to thank them as much as physically possible for putting a smile on my face during even the roughest days.  
> They are such a stunning person, inside and out, and I adore their character Faine whom I (and they) ship with Gary Golden from VTMB! We've had such an awesome time playing VTM together, and despite the fact they don't roleplay, I thought I'd take advantage of our love for the game and the characters we've created to write this.  
> Merry Christmas Cachet, when you read this! Thank you so much for being nothing but a wonderful friend to me, and having fun with me. You deserve so many good things, I hope I can provide at least some! <3 There probably aren't enough words to explain how much your friendship means to me, so instead I will shower you in GIFTS and LOVE. TAKE IT. TAKE MY LOVE!!

Sometimes she'd catch a brief, absent glance at her hands while typing away on her busted, malformed laptop. It had been just shy of a year now since Faine was lovingly embraced into Vampirism, her clan none other than the hideous, albeit efficient Nosferatu. Contrary to the perceptions of most kindred and especially kine, she found beauty and self-love in the beast she'd become, so much so that she'd often pause and take a moment to completely appreciate her rotting and disheveled appearance.  
She would ogle her extended talons, watching as they tapped against the keys, causing the ever so familiar ‘tick tick tick’ noise that every Nosferatu was deeply acquainted with.

It was hard not to often ponder if she even deserved something as welcoming and wonderful as this gift of unlife that Gary Golden had bestowed upon her a year ago, though she'd never truly question it. Becoming a creature of the night was the best thing to have happened to her, and nothing could pry that from her cold, undead claws.  
Her days as kine were unforgiving and bleak, lacking the affections of family and friends alike. Forced onto the streets, she easily found herself succumbing to the painful though comforting life of drugs. From there it was all too easy to descend down the rabbit hole and wind up in a world unimaginable to an innocent, unsuspecting and naïve teen.

Because of such an empty, chaotic upbringing, she fondly remembers her Embrace. The memory often crosses her mind throughout her nights in the warrens, or as she lay within the security of her sewage haven during the day.  
To ensure she'd never forget that life changing moment, she hid a document on her laptop, so deeply embedded within the code and storage that none would be able to find it, unless they spent longer than they'd have the patience for in an attempt to dig it up. Hell, even she often misplaced where it was buried, thus felt safe with it staying in existence.  
Naturally, though, any hacker curious enough could breach the files containment if they had access and put in the effort.  
Unfortunately for Faine, the ever-so-nosy Nosferatu, Kyzer, managed to catch a glimpse of the love-stricken, detailed words that littered the emotionally charged journal entry, and he was not about to let her live it down.  
“Not even with his dying breath,” he had said, verbatim. Gah!

It was all in good fun however, the two sewer dwellers were what could be defined as 'friends’, at least, when Kyzer wasn't indulging in his rancid, condescending behaviours.  
Faine had heard about him prior to her transformation; Kyzer was known in the L.A neighborhoods as nothing but a shit-disturber back before he was embraced, four or five years ago. He too was a street drifter with an addiction; though he took advantage of his status, what with the lack of an identity besides his name.  
He'd often find himself in trouble with the authorities and had earned himself quite the reputation, including that of a confident and reliable cocaine dealer.  
When he went missing, it stirred much of the drug-using populace, leading them to believe the police had caught him and may have access to his contacts. It was later ruled out and he was decidedly dead in a ditch somewhere, surely stabbed to death or shot through the head. It was a fate that most who were imprisoned in the underworld were familiar with, as tragic as that sounds.

Faine was hardly surprised when she found him among the Nosferatu, quickly learning he had to give up his life as a drug dealer to instead be one of the Clan's most skilled sleight of hands in L.A. An unparalleled job for a street rat with a corrupt past. Not only that, but he picked up some odd quirks that really resonated with his morbid sense of humour, such as wearing masks from popular slasher films, or hanging from ropes like some fucked-up Spiderman-wannabe.  
Faine tolerated it much to his appreciation, though his main goal was to shock and startle as many kindred and kine (without breaking the Masquerade, of course,) as physically possible in his unlife. 

'A hobby,’ he called it.

He at least was somewhat more pleasant than Imalia, whom Faine still felt nervous around. It wasn't fun to walk on eggshells, and with that absolute Barbie of a Nosferatu, the only way to speak to her was to suffer each painful step. It was easy to understand why Gary Embraced her. Even after their first conversation, it was evident Imalia was someone who needed knocked off whatever whimsical, sparkly-dick unicorn she rode in on- or rather, forced off the high provided by whatever porno magazine slapped her naked ass on the front cover when she was human.  
Despite that, however, Faine still attempted to appeal to her humanity as best as she could whenever they (unfortunately) conversed.  
Imalia managed to be civil...Most of the time, thankfully.

Mitnik, Bertram, and the rest of the L.A Nosferatu clan were like her family. No- they were her family. The best one she'd ever had, and ever will have. The one that she'd loyally, to a fault, follow until her final death. She knew very well they'd protect and care for her as much as she, them. As a bonus, the emails exchanged between the gaggle of goblins were nothing short of sassy and hilarious. With all that in mind, she knew she was home.

There just wasn't any place quite like home.

\------------------------------------------------------


End file.
